


Steal My Sunshine

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [28]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: It's the festival of the Midnight Sun, and Kiran has to help the Mage's Guild create the fireworks for their display. There is just one problem, not one mage can agree on what colour they should use for their celebration! Kiran needs to step in and help them find common ground, or there may be an explosive display before the show even begins!
Relationships: Various Mages/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 3





	Steal My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts, July 6, 2020. "The Order's Magicians put their explosive talents to work in a show for the citizens!"

Kiran held her breath and steadied her hand, connecting the ends of the circle with the point of her quill, completing the alchemist symbols on the parchment in front of her. She dusted the surface with talc, blowing it off softly, a white cloud pluming around her head, just as they taught her to do. Kiran listened quietly to the other mages in the guild as they discussed their ideas for tonight’s fireworks display to celebrate the Midnight Sun. An Askran summer tradition that signified the middle of the year, when the sun only set just below the horizon for a week.

Folding the parchment and placing it gently in the clay shell, on top of the packed black powder and small explosive balls, Kiran looked over across the alchemist tent, watching a few of the leaders of the Mage’s Guild argue over what colour the fireworks should be. She had been accepted as one of the newest members of the guild, after learning to use Stone, and because of this she decided to keep her opinions to herself. _Not my problem,_ she thought, thankful to give up responsibility for this event.

“A blaze of fire across the night skies, a reminder of red hot passion that we all bring to battle, a show that the heroes of the Order will not soon forget and carry with them in their hearts.” Tharja dramatically shared her idea, placing her hand over her heaving chest, and tossing her raven hair, “Particularly one hero I have in mind. My red magic will be a love letter to him for all to see.”

“Your devotion is touching Tharja,” Micaiah said sweetly, “but I believe that if we truly want to make an impact on the other heroes we should use a colour dedicated to the goddess.” She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, “We should use green magic to inspire growth, compassion, and harmony. Besides, it is Yune’s favorite colour.” She giggled, as the spirit of Yune cooed behind her.

Lute sighed loudly, shaking her head in disappointment, “Of course you two have completely missed the mark.” She told the other two mages, pulling forward her purple twin-tails, “The correct colour of magic for the Midnight Sun is blue. It symbolizes the stability, confidence, and intelligence that we, the Mage’s Guild, bring to the Order.” She stood up and walked over to the head table and began to roll out parchment. “To celebrate with any other colour would be a miscalculation.”

“That feels so cold.” Micaiah sadly told Lute before her face lit up and a smile formed at the corner of her lips, “I know! Let me call for Sothe, I’m sure he can weigh in on this…”

“And there it is.” Tharja rolled her eyes, “Queen Micaiah calls her little lap-dog to her side again. How precious.” She grinned at the silver hair maiden as she crossed her arms.

“You are not any better Tharja.” Lute lectured the Plegian mage, putting down her quill, “Please recall, you are the reason the Order has an HR department now.” She scoffed and turned to address Micaiah, “And if you truly are the queen you claim to be, you should not need the input of your pet… I mean subjects.”

“Sothe is not my pet,” Micaiah huffed in her defense, her fist clenched at her side, “he is my trusted advisor, and knows the hearts and minds of the people. That information will be valuable for us to hear.”

“Is that so?” Tharja seductively grinned, “Then you won’t mind if I try to persuade him by sharing my own,” she cleared her throat, “heart and mind.”

Micaiah gasped and turned red, “How dare you!” she cried out, and Yune’s spirit hissed wildly at the dark mage from behind Micaiah’s shoulder.

“Stop it! All of you!” Kiran disrupted the mages from her table as she finished the firework she was working on, “Please just pick a colour so we can finish this.” She begged them, gesturing to the large clay body of the Midnight Sun. “It’s just a firework.” Kiran shrugged, getting up to leave, sick and tired of listening to them bicker among themselves.

All three mages gasped at Kiran, shocked looks across their faces, as if the summoner had committed a heinous crime. They stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking Kiran’s escape and simultaneously cried, “ _Just_ a firework!?” then they all exchanged worried glances before addressing the confused summoner.

“Kiran, I realize that you are relatively new to the Mage’s Guild, but you must know that this is no ordinary firework.” Lute tried to explain, “How can I put it in words that you can understand…” she wondered out loud, pressing her finger to her chin and looking away.

“The Midnight Sun is a symbol that the light is always with us.” Micaiah kindly told Kiran, “It’s meant to burn our insecurities and ignite our spirit.” She smiled and took the summoner’s hand into her own. “The colour we choose needs to inspire the heroes to continue to do their best and never to give into the darkness of despair.”

“Exactly why it should be red, for Passion and ambition!” Tharja proudly exclaimed.

“Absolutely not,” Lute closed her eyes and calmly told them, “it should be blue, to represent our confidence and Intelligence!”

“It should be green,” Micaiah placed her hands on her hips, “to inspire growth and harmony!”

“You guys need to come to a decision.” Kiran sighed, “This firework… I mean, the Midnight Sun, needs to be finished in a few hours.”

A wicked smile crept across Tharja’s face, “I propose we let our dear summoner choose the colour.” She picked up a quill and placed it in Kiran’s hand, “Put an end to this arguing between us.”

“I think it’s simply a wonderful idea,” Micaiah beamed, placing an ink pot out, “I know that she will make the correct choice!”

“I reluctantly agree.” Lute nodded, laying out some blank parchment on the large table, “I am curious what she shall choose. It is clear what the right choice is and any other decision will drastically alter my opinion of her.”

Kiran’s jaw dropped, “Wait, don’t I get a say in this?” she watched the three mages began to walk towards the exit of the alchemist tent, ignoring her, leaving her on her own, “I don’t think this is a good idea…” she called out behind them, hoping they would turn around and return.

Kiran hung her head, _I shouldn’t have said anything_ , she thought realizing it was now on her to finish the spell for the Midnight Sun. Kiran groaned and begrudgingly dipping the quill into the ink pot. “Son-of-a-bitch.”

* * *

“This is so Thrilling!” Micaiah happily clapped, beside Kiran

It was almost midnight and the heroes had gathered on the beach for the celebration. The sun dipped just under the horizon behind them, streaking the skies with oranges and pinks, while the stars above the ocean speckled the darkness overhead.

“I have chills running up and down my entire body!” Tharja shivered, running her hand up and down her arms.

“Since you prepared the Midnight Sun and you are the newest member of the Mage’s Guild,” Lute turned to the summoner and handed Kiran a candle and the detonation seal to burn. “Will you do the honours?”

Kiran smiled at the three mages who waited excitedly to see her choice of colour displayed across the sky, “Ready ladies?” she asked holding the paper seal over the flame, remotely triggering the spell under the Midnight Sun’s clay body to explode and launch the giant firework screaming into the sky.

A high pitch whistle cut through the silent anticipation from the crowd of heroes watching the flaming ball’s white hot tail trace through the sky as it climbed higher and higher towards the stars.

“Just wait for it.” Kiran whispered, not taking her eyes off the Midnight Sun as it flickered out in a moment of split-second tension before a deafening bang rang out and a low hissing. A cascade of white sparkles that rained down over the ocean followed by a thunderous boom as the sky erupted in multiple blooms of different colours. The crowd of heroes on the beach began to cheer as they watched the display continue to light up the night.

“You used all the colours!” Micaiah cried, throwing her arms around Kiran, “How marvelous!”

“You are full of surprises!” Tharja grinned mischievously, “I believe Robin might have some competition, I’m going to have to keep my eye on you.”

“I have to admit, I am impressed.” Lute nonchalantly told the summoner, “But do not confuse that for praise.”

Kiran laughed, and settled in with the three mages to watch the rest of the show, “I’m just glad we all can agree in the end.”

End.


End file.
